Complicated Love
by X1xDiamondxRosex1X
Summary: Hermione and Fred have been dating for a year, and now Hermione is in her final year. The twins have also decided to come back and finish. But conflict will arise when Hermione is left with a decision. Will she make the right one?


So my other stories I'm having a problem with so I am going to stick with this one for now.

This story is going to I guess somewhat similar to summer at the Weasly's, but I don't know who Hermione is going to end up with. It's the 7th and final year at Hogwarts and Hermione is Head girl. And yes cliché, but Draco is Head Boy. So will things begin to heat up between Hermione and Draco, or will she and Fred's year long relationship prosper.

Like Summer at the Weasly's, the twins have decided to come back to finished their last year at Hogwarts. During the beginning of the 6th year for Hermione, Fred came into her love life; this is where the story will begin.

00000

_Flashback_

_It was the beginning of 6th year for the trio .Hermione and Harry had come over for the last week of the summer break, so had the twins, but only to visit their family. During that week Hermione and Fred got to know each other quite well. On the day of the departure to Hogwarts, Fred told Hermione bye with a kiss. After that, they thought of themselves as a couple. The whole 6th year went by so fast. They spent the holidays together, and everything with them was perfect. _

_So at the end of the year Hermione had convinced Fred to come back to school to finish. Fred brought George along as well._

_End Flashback_

It had now almost been a year since Fred had kissed Hermione at the train station, but this time instead of Fred saying goodbye he would be going along with her. Hermione and Harry had once again come to the Weasly's a week before they left. Everyone was there including the twins.

Ginny would share a room with Hermione and the boys would be split into various rooms. So that first Sunday they were there, everyone would be going to Diagon Alley to get robes sizes. They would be going back another day for supplies.

It was 8 am and Mrs. Weasly was already up with breakfast on the table.

"Wake up everyone!" She yelled up the stairs.

Ginny heard her mother barely, and sat up. "Hermione," she whispered. Ginny got up from her bed and walked over to the cot Hermione was sleeping on.

"Hermione wake up, breakfast is ready. If we don't get up now we won't get the good food."

Hermione opened her eyes slightly and yawned. 'It's too early,' she thought. She rubbed her eyes and sat up slowly. Ginny laughed and stood up.

"Come on," Ginny said as she walked out of the room.

Hermione sat up slowly and looked out the window. It was a beautiful sunny day. She then turned her head to the doorway to see a very tall and handsome someone. Her face lit up and she fell back on her bed and covered her face with the sheet. Fred laughed and walked over to where Hermione was laying and uncovered her head.

He kissed her forehead lightly and said, "Good morning beautiful."

She smiled and grunted, "Good morning." She slowly sat up and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Come on, get up. Everyone is already down there. You want something to eat don't you?"

"Well-," she started.

"Of course you do." He stated before she could get anything out.

Hermione wasn't a big eater, Fred worried about her sometimes. She got too skinny sometimes, it wasn't healthy. So most of the time he would answer that question for her and give her a plate of food.

Fred stood up and walked out and down the stairs while Hermione got up and put a pair of jeans and a light blue tee-shirt on. She brushed her hair and then headed downstairs. She took a seat next to Fred and he handed her a plate full of eggs, bacon, a waffle, and fruit, and a glass of milk. She smiled and began to eat.

A while later, everyone got up from the table and headed upstairs to get ready to leave for Diagon Alley. Hermione went to the bathroom and washed her face and put a dab of makeup on. She then headed back downstairs and sat on the couch waiting for everyone to be ready.

Upstairs Ron and Harry were in the room with Fred getting ready.

"So have anything planned for the one year Fred?" Harry asked.

Fred smiled, "I have a little something planned, yes."

"Oh really? And what would that be?"Ron asked suspiciously.

"Ok Ron, whatever is going on in that head of yours, get it out. Damn young people and their perverted minds." Fred said laughing.

"Oh come on Fred! You could not have gone a whole year of dating her without getting some….you know." Ron said inelegantly.

Harry and Fred looked at each other and burst out in laughter. Ron's face went red.

"Harry! Come on you have to agree with me! You know a guy can't date a girl for a year without getting something!" Ron said frantically trying to get his point across.

Harry's and Fred's laughter died down a bit. Still laughing harry began, "Yes Ron I know where you are coming from. I mean, I personally could go without 'that' but guys, yes they just have to have something to keep them going."

"So Fred," Ron looked at his brother nodding and trying to smirk.

"Oh Ron, fuck no. I'm not even going to go there with you!" Fred picked up a pillow and threw it at Ron.

"Oh come on! At least tell me if she is a good kisser!"

Fred knew Ron wasn't going to shut up. Reason being, he liked Hermione, a lot. In fact he had liked her since third year. "Ok, just to get you to shut up, she is fan-fuckin-tastic in the kissing department. There happy?"

"Lucky bastard," Ron whispered as he put an orange shirt over his head.

Fred smiled, he was a lucky bastard. Hermione was not the bushy haired bookworm she used to be. Although she was still a bookworm, she didn't have the apparel of one. She now wore fitted jeans and shirts, and her hair was layered and wavy, sometimes straight. Before the middle of 6th year she would not go near makeup, but Ginny had gotten to her and gave her a makeover. She now would where eyeliner, lip gloss, and eye shadow.

Fred finished getting ready and headed downstairs. Hermione and Ginny and George were down there. Now they had to wait for everyone else.

"So why are we going to Diagon Alley again?" Ginny asked.

"To get out robes sized," Mrs. Weasly said as she walked into the room.

Mrs. Weasly called everyone else down. They all pared up and grabbed a handful of floo powder.

Going to Diagon Alley took almost the whole day. They dropped all the robes off for sizing and then went to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. After that they went to pick up the robes. They got back around 7:30. Mrs. Weasly started on dinner while everyone else went outside to relax. The sun was setting and everyone sat out in the yard watching it.

Fred sat on the ground with his legs spread and Hermione sat in front of him. He hugged her from behind.

"You do realize our 1 year is next Monday," he whispered.

Hermione smiled and put her hands on his, "Yup."

"Well since we won't really be able to celebrate on Monday since we'll be on the train all day. I have something set up for Sunday."

She sat up a bit and looked at him, "Really? What is it?"

Fred laughed, "You'll just have to find out then won't you?"

00000

Ok so how do you like it so far? As soon as I get 5 reviews from different people I'll update. And they have to be good. Lol So please review!!

Updated March 26, 2007


End file.
